Living Nightmare
by Annabeth Chase 14
Summary: When Percy, Jason, and Nico cheat on their girlfriends, how will they react? And more importantly, what will they do? Meanwhile, Tartarus, is plotting revenge, for Gaea's slumber. Thalia, Annabeth and Piper erase their previous lives, and try to move on. But when the fates force them to reunite...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, this is my very first Fanfic, and I want to say, well, even if it does not go well, hey, I can try again, right? :) **

* * *

Living my Nightmare

Outsider P.O.V

A girl at about seventeen, stalked out of the woods, with a raven feather tangled in her braid. It was clear she had been crying. Though her eyes were red from crying and her hair was choppy and messed up, she had an aura of natural beauty. She had skinny jeans and they were hugging her body, she was wet, from tears. She had on black sandals and a light silver watch; she also wore several friendship anklets.

She screamed at the clouds. "Why! Mother, must you hate me?"

Outsider P.O.V

A girl with long blonde hair thudded against the bench, clutching her heart and sobbing endlessly. Her blonde hair was soaked with tears, and she had tearstains down her high cheekbones. It was clear that she was in high school. She wore a light gray sweater that matched her eyes, along with silver boots. She reached in her bag and hastily opened an agriculture book. She muttered facts to herself before closing the book.

Her gray eyes locked with the stormy clouds. "Percy… How could you?"

Outsider P.O.V

A Goth, seventeen year old girl wandered aimlessly around the park, face expressionless. Her electric blue eyes suddenly filled with tears and she stumbled. A boy around her age caught her with wide, dark, eyes. He seemed to radiate death. She shakily stood up and slapped him, hard. She spun around and walked to the nearest pine, and sat down.

Tears streaming down her face, she sniffed. "Artemis, you were right."

One Month Later

Piper P.O.V

I was dressed in a pink blouse, with a black feather in my hair. It matched my mood. I had finally got around the concept that all three of our boyfriends… Had been cheating. I thought…_Well, Percy's dating Rachel, hate her a lot, Nico is dating Drew, hate her even more, and Jason, MY Jason, is dating Reyna. I hate her the most. _ I was thinking for quite some time, when I had a fabulous idea. _Wait... Annabeth, Thalia and I don't have anything good in this life… So why don't we make a new one! I can ask my dad… We can make it seem like Annabeth, Thalia and I, just disappeared! I bet e could do it… We're all singers, right? Of course, I have to convince them first…_

Annabeth P.O.V

Annabeth was sitting in the library, reading a book. _Why can't I have a happy ending like all of these stories? I certainly have been through equal pain. Stupid Rachel._ Messy blonde hair, hurried pony tail, geeky book. _Yup, that's me. _I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear the footsteps approach me- Piper and Thalia.

"We need to talk," Piper stated seriously.

Thalia P.O.V

"Okay, so here goes nothing. So I was thinking, in the nicest possible way… Um, I feel as if we only have each other, nobody else anymore since we found out – well, you know. And I was thinking… Well, my father's manager is coming over, and, um, recently, my dad showed her a tape of all of us singing 'Heartbreaker'. You know, the one we wrote after… that." Piper stuttered.

"Get to the point." I really hate talking about the breakup.

"Well, anyway, um, Stacy, the producer, thinks that we could have a big future in singing, like, as Hollywood stars."

"What?" Annabeth and I gasped in unison.

"That was my plan, actually. To leave this life behind, because, Jason is gone, and I just have to accept it. I was … um, wondering if you girls wanted to take this step together?" Piper asked, nervously.

"We're so in."

A few days later, we vanished, not leaving a clue.

Three Years Later

Amy P.O.V

I sighed. Everyone says I look gorgeous, with my fake brown contact lenses, matching the charcoal eyeliner. I have on one pure black bracelet with my real name engraved- Thalia. Of course if anyone asks, Thalia's a cousin. I had on a light dusting of blush and a little clear lip gloss, and adding a little of my own spunk, I painted my nails red, blood red. I have on ripped jeans, and a spike anklet. I put my long black hair, with streaks of dyed blue across my shoulders. With my black leather jacket, some bone white earrings, and black high heels, I look like a rebel. Unrecognizable. I smirk. I get what I want, when I want it. Simple.

My friend, Grace, is dressed in storm grey and pink, rose high heels and flower lipstick. Her silver owl earrings flutter as the wind flies by. She has on shiny grey boots, fitting around her legs perfectly. The wind rippled her skirt and it looked like liquid titanium with a pink belt. She wore a necklace, a locket to be exact, but the metal is the color of the calmest seas. It is engraved with her true name, Annabeth, in light, flowing letters. Her wavy dyed brown hair cascades down her back, princess style, with exactly five streaks of gray, down the middle. She wore a blue tank top with a light green sweater- England isn't exactly warm. Her eyes had black and dark pink eyeliner that made her fake blue eyes ten times more stunning, and she looked like blue-eyed Athena.

Jessica was dressed in a red skirt that fit her perfectly. It went down to her thighs, and then cascaded in little ripples to her knees. She wore black tights, and even I had to admit, that was the best part of the outfit. She also had on a perfect golden blouse, which matched the feather intertwined in her braid. Her choppy blonde, dyed, hair was neatly combed, and was set back to about shoulder length. She wore white sandals, showing off her perfect manicure, and even wore a silver ring for decoration. Jessica was wearing an anklet, gold, and engraved was her real name, Piper. Though no one had ever gotten close enough to find out.

I nervously fiddle with my earpiece. I wonder how this will go. But right now, I'm not Thalia, I'm Amy. We had spent three years preparing, and this year, we were going to _win_. In the X-Factor, we had already crushed seven teams, and were moving on to the eighth… if we could. We had recently finished our interview, and were about to become famous pop stars. Hopefully. Stacy said we should start with our very first song- "Heartbreaker"- By Amy, Grace, and Jessica.

"Please welcome, ladies and gentleman, the finalists of the X-Factor." The enormous crowd both cheered and booed. I swallowed. _Showtime._ I link arms with Grace and Jessica, and walk into the spotlight.

* * *

**Okay, so... Chapter 1... Please review, would love advice and comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

Grace P.O.V (1)

Amy, Jessica and I link arms and walk, into the spotlight. On normal occasions, we would have been blinded, but fortunately, we were trained. I blinked a few times before I managed to look at our hooded opponents. _Oh. They're boys. _I saw Amy and Jessica smirk at each other. This will be _so _easy.

"Let the performance… Begin!"

I smiled and started to strum gently on my guitar…

Grace P.O.V (2)

_(A/N… _**Jessica- Bold, **_Grace- Italic,_Amy- Underlined_)** All together- Together**_

**Hmm, Yeah, I used to be a popular girl**

Then you came, and changed my world!

_I did crazy things for our love_

**But you just let me go **

**To go up above, … me**

_Oh, I was so broken_

_But you're already spoken, …for_

**I've got both hands up **

And I'm ready knock down

Your door…

**You thought  
I was **

_Your little plaything_

But I'm not

A little girl

**And now you've got me hating!**

**_Listen to my choice_**

**_Don't you dare reverse em'_**

**_Listen to my voice_**

**_I'm my own person_**

**_That tells me to let you run away_**

**_And I'm gonna make you come and pay…_**

I was perfectly certain that we were going to win, against this bunch of boys. But that's before I heard them play…

_(A/N.. _**Stranger 1- Bold, **_Stranger 2- Italic, _Stranger 3- Underlined_)** Together;**_

**When I was younger, **

_You used to hold my hand_

_Say you'd understand_

And we'd help each other 

Through

**But little did I know**

**When it was time to go**

I knew that I liked you

_But I was so nervous_

_So I asked _

Some other girl instead

**Knew you were heartbroken**

**Took a token of your love**

_Tried to move on…_

**_It was in vain_**

**_I felt insane_**

**_When you left me …_**

Jessica P.O.V

I stood in shock. _What? The last boys I met that were … okay … at singing were… _

Well, clearly this is going … badly. The boys finished their song, and were muttering and smirking. _Typical boy trio._ _Nothing like girls, we actually have brains. _Then I heard the drumroll. The audience quieted down, casting the final votes. I saw the judges discuss a few things, and I felt hugely relieved, as they were smiling at us.

"Okay, the winners are- "

I held my breath. _Please please please._ Me, Amy and Grace linked arms and prayed as hard as we could…

"-Jessica, Grace and Amy!"

The crown cheered!_ I can't believe it. We won! _We really won! I savored the taste of victory. This is what we'd been training for, the moment to look back and think…

"That was _so_ worth it!" Grace grinned.

"You think? This is what we've been training for._ Three_ years!" Amy laughed.

We proudly walked up to the stage to collect our prize- of 10, 000 dollars! I felt over joyed! As I held the trophy above my head, I felt a surge of pride for and from my sisters. We were really here, not a dream, and we get our very own album! Talk about best day ever! Little did we know everything was about to change…

"Now to present 2, 000 dollars to the runners up-"

Me, Amy, and Grace suspiciously watch the boys throw down their hoods.

"-Percy, Nico, and Jason!"

Red spots clouded my vision_. I want to strangle you, Jason. You cheater. Liar._ I balled my fist up so tight that I felt blood on my nails. I lost control.

Grace P.O.V

I watched in shock as Jessica beat Jason up, finally flopping unconscious and rolling down the stair.

"Jessica! Are you alright?" I questioned.

"Jess, c'mon now, speak to us." Amy grinned. "Nice job though."

I knew this day would come, I just never pictured it in such a stupid situation. _Stupid seaweed brain, you just HAD to mess up our big day_, I think furiously.

"Jason! Jason, buddy, you ok?" _Arhh… I really want to beat the crap outta Percy._

"Um, I think he broke a nose…" _Amy must want to kill Nico bad…_

We quickly took our prize and hurried back to the hotel, carrying an unconscious Jess. We quickly entered our deluxe sweet, and set Jessica down on the bed.

"Hurmph," Jessica grumbles as we set her down. She looked pale and sweaty… I suppose that's what you get, trying to beat up Jason.

"Um… Jess?" Amy asks worriedly. "Are you okay?" I hold Jessica's hand the whole time. So does Amy. I can tell she's furious with her brother just by the tension in her shoulders.

"Yes. Did I kill him?" Jessica laughs weakly. _Wow..._ She really does not know? _What fury can do..._

"Nope." I reply, happily. "You can torture him next time."

"Good. I'll be there," Jessica smirks. "Really?" Amy rolls her eyes.

I go to get Jessica a cold towel. Jeez, I wonder what the boys will have to say about Jason's messed up nose. No way are we telling them the truth. Well, I can always think of a plan, right? Then I hear a knock.

"Why. Did. You. Break. Jason's. Nose?"

It was Percy.

Amy P.O.V

Gods, you still have the courage to knock, little bro? _It never got you anything, but my hatred._ Then I hear Percy's voice.

"Why. Did. You. Break. Jason's. Nose?"

I walked up to the door, opened it, and then slammed it in their faces as loudly as possible. _Ha._ Suddenly, the door flew open. What? Nico, summoned a small mouse skeleton, and it had used a bone, to pick the lock. _Darn_. He's still cute.

"What are you doing here, and how did you find us." I asked harshly. Blood was dripping from Jason's nose on to our carpet, and it was the first time I hated him for it. "You're dripping blood on our carpet. You'll have to pay for that."

Percy looked at me angrily, "Seriously? When his blood is dripping on the floor, you say, 'You have to pay for that.' Really?"

"Yep. He started it." Jessica snarled so furiously, Jason, bloody as he was, managed to stumble away from the voice.

"Piper?" Then he shook his head. Blood was still dripping from his left nostril and he had a bruise on his cheek that was just beginning to show.

"I'm Jessica, in case you haven't noticed." Jessica growled harshly. _Good… keep them talking…_ "I'm Jessica, this is Grace and Amy. Now go away."

The boys nodded obediently, and left, one by one. "Darnit. Looks like we're the ones paying for this mess," I stated, pointing at the floor. "Honestly, he bleeds a lot."


	3. Chapter 3

Grace P.O.V

.

"Hey, Stacey? Yeah, I think we have some important things to discuss… Ok, you'll be right over? Okay, thanks, see you there." I hung up on the phone, almost regretfully.

You'd think that after all this; all I'd want is more publicity. _Nope, I want privacy._ Why? _I want to live my life, like a normal girl._ So I decided to tell our producer, Stacy, that I wanted a break._ A long one._

Someone rings the doorbell. Amy hastily answers… "Yes… Stacy? Um, were we expecting you? Oh, never mind, come on in!" _Oops_. Forgot to tell them she was coming. The door opened, and there was our pretty manager, wearing a pink dress.

"_Darlings_, how nice to see you again." Stacy commented. "Now what was the issue dear?" Stacy looks around at our apartment, um, I mean mansion.

"Well, we were having an issue…" I started "And we would really like it if we could take a break." I look around nervously._ I mean, I think that Jess and Amy will agree._ _Right? _"You know, from Hollywood."

Stacey looked shocked. "What? But, dear, you just won the X-factor! Surely you should be basking in your accomplishments by now. "

Amy rolled her eyes calmly. "I'm very sorry, but we are quite determined. Also, we would like to check up on some friends." I mutter. "_Real_ friends."

Stacey sighs, looking defeated. "Very well, girls. But you cannot attend school without disguises. " Stacey smiles brightly, "I have professional makeup artists!"

Jessica cried, "School! No, that's impossible, we meant, break, not education." _I really need to talk to my real friends, not ex-friends. _

"Well, dear, you can't just expect a break, without school, with all these competitions, you never have time for education, and that's one of the things I promised your father, Jessica." Stacey said cheerfully, as if that resolved everything.

"Um… Which school are we going to?" Grace asked nervously. We were all slowly going pale. Not to mention blushing, as we thought of our _ex-friends._

"Well, Jessica dear, I contacted your father, and he said you three had previously gone to a school called … What was it? Oh, yes, 'Goode'." All of us were deathly white and staring at Stacey like she was from outer space.

Now you three get packing, I'll book a flight. Your makeup artists will be here in an hour…" She smiles, finishing a text. "Ta, ta." Stacey finishes, walking out the door.

Jessica smiles. "Who knows, this might even be fun. We can 'unite' with the Stolls', and pull tons of_ pranks_!" Amy rolls her eyes teasingly.

Grace sighed sadly, "but… meanwhile… you're going to kill me." Both girls nodded. "We're going to kill you." They agreed, frowning.

One week later…

.

Amy P.O.V

"Come on, _darlings_, I have the flight booked." Stacy called, scurrying out of the kitchen in high heels. She had her arms crossed at her nose up.

Grace, Jessica and I linked arms. "We're ready." We take deep breaths, and walk through the airport entrance, our bodyguard pushing the luggage behind us.

I have on a dark sweatshirt, and ripped jeans, and blue Nike sneakers. _Ouch._ I should have worn something… more comfortable. Not that I had the option. My dyed brown hair is plaited in what everyone tells me is 'beautiful'. I can't wait to take my hair out… _it burns_. I am wearing my Thalia bracelet, as always, and have on some spike earrings. Those were the only things the makeup artists actually _allowed_ me to choose. _Oh, well._

Jessica is wearing a V-neck casual shirt and some torn jeans, just like me. But instead of sneakers, she has on some sandals. Jessie's hair, now dirty blonde, is perfected with slight golden feather, while matching her gold anklet. Her Cherokee eyes grinned deviously, as she planned out what pranks to use on Jason.

Grace had on a sleeveless white blouse, which matched her flowing, black dyed hair nicely. Her gold owl earrings swing as she casually walks towards our flight. She has on normal jeans, with light trimmings at the bottom. She is wearing gray converse sneakers and her sea green locket sits on her chest, right next to her heart. Her gray eyes gleamed mysteriously and angrily whenever she thinks about Percy, I can tell. She stopped for a second to grapple through her owl bag.

Stacey stops us. "Wait a second, girls. Lets sit down for a second, so you can put your contacts in."_ I agree._ I mean, straight after the plane, it's about 7:00, almost time for school. I pop my contacts in and wait for Grace and Jess to do the same. _Stacey is not going to give us any breaks, straight to school. Unrecognizable. _

"Oh, here it is," Grace grumbles, finally finding her contact case, decorated with a silver owl. While popping her blue contact lenses in, she stretches one arm, then the other. It's going to be a _long_ flight. She looks like Silena, silk black hair, blue eyes. Hmmm. _Speaking of which, I wonder how she is, and if she's still dating Beckendorf, or as she calls him, Charlie._ I was so caught up in thinking, when we arrived…

"Well, we're here girls… " Stacey smiles at us. "When you come back, don't forget to give me a call, dears." We gape at her in shock before speaking.

"Wait, you're not coming?" I mean, she went through all this trouble, and she's not even_ going_? She smiles brightly, then says, "Nope, but Michelle, here, is." She motioned, pointing to our bodyguard. And that's when I caught the flash of red eyes._ Monster._

.

Jessica P.O.V

I flick my eyes from side to side. _Monster_. There's a monster and I didn't even notice. _Wow. My training from Gaea has really worn off. _I grab my bag. I can worry about that later. _Attack me already_! At least then we can get you out of the way, without worrying all the time.

"Please board the plane." The flight attendant's metallic voice echoes across the desolate jet. "Closing gates in 5…4…3…2…" We rushed in just as a loud clang was heard outside. _Oh well, too bad for the people who were later than us. _We sit down.

_I shiver._ Does Michelle, really have to take a seat next to_ me? Why did the monster choose to sit next only me?_ It could have sat next to or in-between any one of us.

"Hey, girls, I am supposed to show you to your room, on this…flying vehicle." Michelle smirks. Probably thinks that we still don't know she's a monster yet. _Too bad for her. _Michelle grins wildly. "Right this way ladies." We walked through the door tensely.

_Okay… tactics… roll, charmspeak… wait… yeah, well that could work. _Michelle closed the door behind us. Grace rolled her eyes. "Now that we're alone, tell us what type of monster you are so we can kill you."

Michelle looked at us in surprise and a little hurt. "What? I'm a monster? Oh, it must be the hair, I know, I hate my hair!" She sobbed hysterically. _What?_ Ok, this was _not_ the plan. _No._ Michelle is a monster. _I know it. I saw it… right? I mean, I think…. Shit. _

"Amy… you're sure she was a monster right?" I questioned reasonably. Amy looked at me in disgust. "You heard me, she is a monster!" And through our confusion, Michelle lunged.

"Die Honey!" Grace cursed. _Alecto? Really?_ It just _had_ to be an underworld monster. _Of course._ The fates hate us.

Amy looked at Alecto casually. "So, monster, how's life been for you? Never seen you in that form before." Alecto looked smug. "I got an upgrade. It's been a while, '_Amy_,' dear." _Yeah, right, it's only been three years. She's … what, thousands of millennia? _

Amy smiled and drew out Ageis. Alecto shrugged. "Not the nicest thing in the world, but doesn't scare me, not anymore. " _Shame_. I unsheathed Katoptris from my belt and grinned evilly, while Grace grabbed her knife. Amy, Grace and I had worked together for years; surely we could take one pesky fury. We advanced on Alecto, who simply smirked and showed her teeth. "Thought I came alone, honey?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica P.O.V

_Damn. She was right_. "Hellhounds," I started, smiling sweetly at the few of them on the train. "It would be brilliant fun to jump off this train." A smile grazed my lips as several of them obeyed.

An empousa sneered. "You'll have to do better than that, daughter of love." Then she venomously stated, "Hellhounds, in line!" The hellhounds stopped trying to kill themselves and started to tense._ She has charmspeak._

Alecto smiled. "It is useless to argue. Perhaps we should just kill you now? Cleanly, before things get messy?" Amy scowled, "_Hades_ no." Alecto looked delighted, "Attack them." She sneered, almost laughing.

I dodged an empousa. "That's the best you got Jessica?" She questioned as her knife bit into my arm. "No," I replied, clutching my arm as I thrust Katoptris into the monster's abdomen. I stabbed multiple hellhounds and wounded another monster.

I saw Amy fending off Alecto. She was using Ageis to drive Alecto back and then stab her in places I cannot repeat. Grace was wrenching her dagger out of empousa after empousa, her purse swinging on her shoulder. "Don't give up!" I shouted, but it was no use, we were greatly outnumbered.

In minutes, we were surrounded. Alecto growled, "Good effort. But not good enough!" Amy secretly poked me. _What the hell does she want? We're about to die, for hades' sake!_ I slowly rotated my head and saw Grace's hand slowly reach for her purse. A wild grin spreads through my face. _If we can pull this off… _

I had discovered a long time that monsters were flammable, but now I had the chance to see that to the extent… Meanwhile, Alecto had started to boast, "You actually thought you could beat me?" Grace's hand was in the bag. Amy and I met her eyes determinedly. She nodded, _3, 2… 1. _Amy thrust her hand out of the bag and threw the vial at Alecto. I felt burning heat I blacked out.

Grace P.O.V

I coughed violently as Alecto erupted in greek fire. _We have to get out of here._ I saw Amy and Jessica with their eyeballs lolling and realized they were unconscious. _Crap! _I grab Jessica and Amy by their collars and drag them out of the room. That's when the train catches fire, "Amy! Jessica!" I scream hysterically. _There is no way I can get out of here_.

The roof of the train was drenched in flames and the doors were blocked. There is no cure for Greek fire. I hurriedly drag them into the only room that has yet to be reached by flames. I quickly close the door and shake them again. I run to the nearest window and ram my fist into it. _Ouch! Bulletproof._

Suddenly, Amy twitches. "Amy. Amy!" I gasp desperately. "What… Annabeth?" She mumbles. I scream at her, "You've got to help me, or we're going to die!" That got her awake. Amy jumped up and scanned the room. Here eyes strayed to the locked window. I shook my head hopelessly. "It's bulletproof. I've tried." Amy snarled. "Then I will!" She rushed through the door and opened Ageis. The flames entered the room and tears cascaded down my cheeks. The Greek fire crept closer, closer.

Amy slammed her shield into the glass with force. It held strong, but I could see a few hidden cracks._ Was it possible…?_ "Again, Again!" I gasped. Amy nodded firmly, and swung her shield into the glass. The flames were getting closer, and closer. Amy looked faint. "Please Thalia. For Nico." I whispered. Her eyes glowing with hatred, she swung Ageis in a mightily arc and the window shattered.

Jessica P.O.V

"Where am I?" I hear a response almost immediately. "Jessie! You're awake!" I grunted. _Yeah, thanks. I noticed_. "Amy! Come please, Jessica's awake." I heard Grace call distantly. Amy walked up. "Good to know, I was about to hurl you off a cliff and see if you woke up in the middle." Grace rolled her eyes.

"That would be so incredibly immature, Amy."

"I'm known for being immature. Your point is…?"

"That it would be horrible planning, and the fall would kill Piper."

I shot off my bed. "Never. Say. That. Name." I choked out. "I am Amy." Grace looked troubled. "I know, Jessie, but if I hadn't called Amy, err, 'Thalia', and reminded her of… him, then we would be _dead._"

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "I see I'm missing details. Spill." Amy smiled wearily; as if she was glad they were off the main topic. "Okay, should we start with where Grace throws the vial at Alecto?" I nod, thankful. Grace hesitated. "So, Amy…"

When they had finished, I nodded. I finally took a glance at my surroundings. "Where are we?" Amy smirked. "Well, we had to get a few wounds treated. It's a good think that we dyed and had our contacts in! The paparazzi would have gone wild!" I silently thanked my mother for our accessories. Again.

I was in a completely white room. White beds, curtains, carpet, chairs, wallpaper. There was a simple flower design on the chairs that Amy and Grace was sitting on. I was on the white bed, possibly because I was the one passed out. I saw Amy's hand in a cast and noticed that my arm was in one too. Stupid empousa. "Why the hand?" I pointedly asked Amy. "Broken wrist," she replied easily. I shrugged. "What's the time?" Grace pointed to the clock. "It's 1:32. We've been here 3 hours, 17 minutes, and about 23 seconds." I roll my eyes. "Detail is not necessary." I glance angrily at my right arm, in a gray cast. Ouch, and what is with the dull colors? I ask Amy, "Do you have any ambrosia?" Amy grinned. "Well duh." She started unraveling her cast. "I already used it, want some?" Jessica nodded, relieved. "Yes please…" Amy rummaged in her backpack and handed over the squished lemon squares. I bit into them and sighed. "Dad's fresh soup," I commented. When I was little, that was my favorite snack. _Yum. _

I could feel the ambrosia mending my bones and I relaxed as the feeling overwhelmed my senses. I sighed. "Gosh, I guess today is one day that we won't need to go to school." Grace smirked. "I already gave the teachers a full essay on why we couldn't come to school. It included a bus, a murderer, and a squirel." Amy groaned. "Not again! Last time you did that was when we set the science lab on fire!" Grace laughed. "Just kidding. It was about true, except Alecto is a mugger."

I struggle to get out of the mattress, and Grace rushes over to help me. She starts to unravel the cast. "We can just say that it was a miraculous healing process." I inwardly smirked. _Stupid mortals. _I put my hospital slippers on and frown in distaste. "Eww! The clothes here are… " "Hideous." Amy put in. "Completely despicable!" Grace added. We both looked at her, strangely. "What? It means ugly. Same thing, right?" Amy share and I an exasperated look, but we both know we can't stop a child of Athena being uh, smart. I smile. "I can't wait to see Hazel, Frank, Leo, Katie…" Amy continues, "Silena, Clarisse," _and then… _"The Stolls." We finish, smiling.


End file.
